


Nobody Else But You

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established and Totally in Love MatsuHana, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MAJOR FLUFF WARNING, Mr. Not Helping in the Slightest IwaOi, Worried Matsukawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Hanamaki is forced into a marriage set-up by his daunting mother and a worried Matsukawa listens on. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are just there for moral support and suck at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Else But You

"God, will you stop sulking? I don't like it either, but there's nothing I can do about it." Matsukawa blinked and looked up, regarding his lover of a decade who was walking towards him with a sour look on his face, "You're just making me feel bad."

He didn't intend to make Hanamaki feel this way, knowing it wasn't his fault. Nonetheless, their situation was less than pleasing and brought a bitter taste in his mouth, "Sorry. It's just... I hate this, I wish you didn't have to go."

Hanamaki plopped down beside him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know, me too, but it's honestly nothing special. Mom says we're just meeting for dinner, a simple get-together if you will." And if the involved parties so happened to accept, they could go on with the plan of the large wedding both families had always dreamed of for the two miscrients ever since their families moved beside eachother.

"Nothing special? Right. Didn't you tell me she was your first love? And that you were head over heels for her, but constantly got turned down?"

"I was nine!" Hanamaki defended at his pouting boyfriend, "And a dumbass who ate dirt and touched bugs. She was my neighbor and the only girl willing to talk to me who wasn't direct family. God, I shouldn't have told you that." 

"You two deserve eachother."

"Don't be stupid." Hanamaki replied, now it was his turn to pout, "There's no way in hell I'd accept and even if I did, and I mean hypothetically, as in I've never met Matsukawa Issei before, she'd be first to turn it down no questions asked. She's not into that kind of stuff, marriage, kids and what not, trust me."

"How can you be so sure? Besides, your mom can be pretty brutal when she wants to be. She most likely has a few tricks up her sleeve for tomorrow."

"You're an idiot, Mattsun, you know that?" Hanamaki sighed, his lips twisting into a soft smile. Matsukawa let out a groan in protest, "How could I marry her when I'm already head over heels with someone else?"

He watched as Matsukawa's eyes widened slightly. During the time they knew eachother, Hanamaki became aware that Matsukawa was a first rate sap, his body's automatic response he realized and loved him for it. He found out years later after high school that apparently Matsukawa had the biggest crush on him for years, as a drunk Oikawa had so blatantly pointed out and got a bottle thrown to his face for it. Hanamaki had laughed then, admitting that he also held feelings for Matsukawa during that time. Matsukawa refused to believe him though, and forced him to reiterate his feelings the next day when he was 100% sober, which he did, grudgingly while holding an icepack to his head for his recent hangover, and accepted the bone-crushing hug that came after.

And now, 10 years later, here they were living together in the same apartment still as sickeningly close as ever. His mother had also taken notice to this, and often urged Hanamaki to settle down with a woman so as to not bother Matsukawa any longer. After years of excuses, with her determination growing more stronger and sterner, Hanamaki decided to indulge her just once as suggested by Oikawa who had the privilege of being present for one of their on-call spats. He didn't make it any better however by rushing at Matsukawa whom had later just entered the doorway, shouting that 'Makki's being naughty with a neighbor girl!' Hanamaki had kicked him out instantly after a round of curses and explained himself to Matsukawa before he had a heart attack, whose face remained blank the entire time. 

Matsukawa cleared his throat to grab his attention that wandered, startling Hanamaki for a moment, "You're the idiot" He coughed out, cleverly, with a growing smile on his face which made Hanamaki laugh, "Perhaps I should go in your place."

"Do you want to get married?" Hanamaki asked, sending him a playful glare, "If someone as handsome as you goes, there's no way that girl can say no." He grunted as he was suddenly pushed and pinned back over the couch with his lover hovering over him, a playful gleam in his eye.

"You're horrible."

"But you love me."

"That I do, what ever was I thinking?" Matsukawa teased back, with a choked laugh as he felt a pinch to the side of his stomach.

"You were thinking, oh Takahiro's mother is going to kill me for allowing her totally heterosexual son out of the apartment they share, wearing a simple polo and jeans which conveniently is his only decent looking outfit in his closet which he can find right now. Seriously babe, you have to help me."

Matsukawa chuckled, although the small doubt still situated inside his chest refused to leave, "Come, I'll help you find something." he said, without moving, or rather he found himself unable to with the sudden arms over his neck pulling him close.

"Does that mean we're going to have to leave this spot?" mumbled Hanamaki in his ear, who although was being crushed by a 170 pound weight, felt oddly comfortable pressed up against his boyfriend's smoking hot body, as he often pointed out.

"Hmmm...." Matsukawa hummed, pretending to think about it, "Maybe just a few more minutes."

***

"Are you seriously ironing my clothes?" Hanamaki eyed his boyfriend from the couch, still in his pajamas even though it was already afternoon. It wasn't like they always had a day off, especially together. Matsukawa was looking pretty in similar pajamas, which conveniently came as a set, though lacked the cutesy purple top to go with it. That was fine though since Hanamaki enjoyed the view of his back muscles, "Admit it, you actually want to get rid of me, don't you?"

Matsukawa let out a snort from where he was, not looking in his direction, "Well it would be nice not to get punched in the stomach while sharing a bed with a certain someone."

"Oh come on, don't lie, you like it!"

"They really hurt sometimes, 'hiro."

"Suck it up you baby." Hanamaki grinned.

"Maybe we should do what I suggested, and I go in your place. I think I can play a very good Takahiro, like basically ordering everything off the menu and being a huge pain in the ass."

"I know you'd just love to be me for a day, because come on, who wouldn't? but I already told you why you can't."

Matsukawa rolled his eyes and decided to play along, "No? I fail to remember you mention the part where I'm better than you in every way."

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. I'm older than you." Hanamaki teased back in reply.

"By a month!"

"Someone's being pissy for being 'only a month younger.'"

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, tossing the dark dress pants,, the buttoned white-t, and (Matsukawa's) black tux blazer beside him, "Whatever, just put these on. God, why do I love you so much?"

Hanamaki snickered as he did what he was told, beginning to strip out of his pajamas while Matsukawa walked back to the iron board to unplug the machine. 

"They don't call you 'M' for no reason, Maso-kawa."

And even with Matsukawa's back turned, he knew he was smiling.

***

It was a nice little restaurant, nothing too fancy aside from the lights which hung above the side tables and some of the menu items as Hanamaki had taken to looking around and saw some seemingly delicious items on some seemingly nice sorrento plates which made his mouth salivate. His mother pushed him a tissue from her purse, disgusted.

Hanamaki resisted the urge to loosen his tie as they sat down, taking caution to his mother's warning glance everytime his hand flew to his neck. In front of him, his childhood friend was sending him a knowing smirk, which he returned when his mother wasn't looking. His mother was taken into a conversation with the (hopefully) 'would-be bride's' father, Mr. Takano, across from her. They seemed to be having a better time than the supposedly future couple were.

***

"Iwa-chan, they don't sell milk bread, what kind of place is this??" At least some tables down the supposed 'harmless' get-together, a group of odd-numbered friend's were sitting down and looking at their menus.

"A classy place, no doubt" came the reply from his disinterested lover beside him.

"Iwa-chan, how could you!"

"Oi, keep it down." From across from them, Matsukawa seemed to be sporting a headache and they hadn't even been there for long. His eyebrows furrowed, his hand resting on his temple as he stared irritated at the bickering couple.

"How rude!" Oikawa sprouted, more quieter this time however, "I don't want to be the one who says this, but for two people who say they're head over heels for each other, you sure don't seem like you trust eachother that much." At the implication, Matsukawa tensed.

"Hah, don't pretend to be so innocent Trashykawa. You hid a love letter addressed to me in high school, and would get extra sulky when you heard someone gave me chocolates among other things. And we weren't even together at that time."

"How did you know about the love letter?!"

"She came up to me one day asking me to reject her outrightly so she can move on with her life. And I honestly had no idea what she was talking about until I found the crumpled piece of paper under your desk months later." Though he probably wouldn't have accepted either way. Whilst taking on extra-curricular activities, playing volleyball, and looking after the idiot beside him, he had no time on his hands for other distractions. Not that Oikawa had to know that. 

".... She came up to you....?!" Oikawa exclaimed in horror.

"Can you guys shut the hell up for a second?" 

***

"I think work just called. It must be important. I should be back soon." Ms. Hanamaki said suddenly, halfway finished her plate. She stood up before anyone could say anything, grabbing her bag with.

Mr. Takano wiped his mouth and suddenly stood up as well, his glasses having an almost mischievous shine as he said, "I'll walk with you."

"Oh, you don't have to!" Retorted Ms. Hanamaki, trying to hide the growing smile on her face.

"Nonsense, I should probably check on work as well." He said, shuffling out of his seat and walking out almost too quickly.

Ms. Hanamaki turned to the other two, or rather their blank faces, "Now you two get more acquainted while we're gone, you haven't seen eachother in a while right? Takahiro, behave." She warned playfully, as if she wasn't full of shit, Hanamaki thought as he watched her walk out.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave." He heard and blinked across the table at the girl who was making circles in her food. His frown dropped from his face, replaced by a small smirk. He jokingly looked around for any potential video cameras or recordings.

"I feel like this is the first time we talked today, aside from the cringe worthy greetings of course."

"Because it is," She teased, "If they weren't married to our parent's, I would have thought this was actually their set up, and I'm just here to meet my new adorable soon-to-be older brother."

"Oh, I'm adorable now?"

***

Matsukawa wanted to bang his face into the table and almost nearly did. In front of him, Iwaizumi and Oikawa sent him concerned looks.

***

"Why are they even here anyway? We're both in our late twenties, I'm sure we can handle ourselves."

"Not according to her and a few... other people I know. They think I might say something to trash the honor of our family. Which no lie, I just might." He choked on his laugh and took the water as it was offered to him, "Though why they assume you're the angel is beyond me."

She laughed from across from him, untangling her knee from across the other to sit parallel with eachother, "A little easier now that I don't live with my parent's, now the only time I have to keep up with formalities is when I visit them or see someone I know from back in the days."

"How you, an only child, convinced them to let you live away from them, I can only imagine."

"My roommate is someone they know really well aside from her night job, thankfully. How about you? For a mama's boy, I never thought you'd leave the house on your own."

"Trust me, a lot has changed since those days.... **wait** hey! Not cool!"

***

"What is happening...?" Matsukawa mumbled. his face firmly planted on the table. He hated this. He hated the calm and joking aura that they were emitting. He hated not being able to see Hanamaki's expression at that moment, not knowing what he was thinking, his potential slouched appearance, how he tried to get comfortable, but really wasn't. He hated not being there with him, touching him, breathing him, while someone else was.

Oikawa watched him silently as he sipped on his shake. Beside him, Iwaizumi was finishing off the bread that came with his dinner.

***

"Well they seem to be taking their precious time, I bet you they haven't even touched their phones." Hanamaki grumbled after a full ten minutes passed, not that he was complaining or maybe he was.

"Me too. My dad's a clerk at a bank, I'm pretty sure it'll go smoothly without him."

Hanamaki let out a cackle as did she at the same time, "Man, how much more obvious can they be? They're probably talking over moves to get us both to agree, even though it's hopeless."

She suddenly stopped laughing, and returned his gaze with a slight tilt of her head, a soft, almost teasing smile over her face, "Is it now?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, as I recall, you had a fairly large crush on me back then."

Hanamaki let out a strangled noise, taking a few more sips of his water, "Man, why do people keep bringing that up? It wasn't one of my best moments, okay?"

"Remember the first time you confessed to me? I do. You came up to me with a bunch of white dandelions, and said how they looked as pretty as me. And then you sneezed, and it went everywhere - and while all my friend's were trying to catch them, you ran off sobbing."

"I was not sobbing!" He half-whined, half-retorted, "The weeds just got in my face, allergies obviously. Plus you've told me on numerous occasions that you didn't like me like that, actually I'm pretty sure your exact words were you didn't want my cooties. And my nine year old self, completely heartbroken at that point."

She laughed loudly at the remark, catching the attention of other patrons, "I did, didn't I? Though I was also a kid, liked my fun, and still do." She leant against the table with her hands tucked under her chin, a thoughtful expression over her face that he didn't recognize, snapping out of it as he heard his name, "Takahiro, what do you think?"

"About..?" 

"Have you ever thought about settling down with me?"

Hanamaki was staring at her with his mouth half-hanging open. She watched him through half-litted eyes, looking like she hadn't just asked what she had asked.

His mouth felt dry at that point, "Wh..What about you?" He wondered, stumbling over his words which earned him an almost sinister laugh. She was just screwing with him, right? There was no way, "I never thought - I me-mean didn't think you were the type..." His tie was already sitting at the base of his chest, completely undone. 

"I know." She said, already knowing what he was implying, "But you know, the party scene just really gets boring and repetitive after a while. Jerks trying to get creepily close, you'd assume these people never had mothers the way they treat and talk to woman, I'm sick of it. But you, you're not like that. You're a joker, sure, but I know you'd treat your lover right. I wouldn't have accepted the invitation to meet you, otherwise. Even though it is nice to see how you've grown."

"...I... don't know what to say..."

"Say yes and make our parent's happy."

***

"Is he okay?" Asked the waiter, who did his best to avoid the man's head as he placed the couple of desserts they ordered down on the table, and swiping the empty plates to put on his tray.

"He's fine, just suffering from a broken heart." Oikawa replied, flashing the waiter one of his trademark smiles while patting Matsukawa's tousled locks. The waiter blushed and quickly scurried away. Matsukawa, who hadn't moved from his spot, was trying to control his breathing. 

"I don't think it was a good idea to come here." Iwaizumi muttered, and the other two hummed in agreement.

***

"I'm flattered, really I am." Hanamaki lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He had been confessed before, but this felt weird, perhaps knowing her for quite sometime, her being his first love that he never thought in a MILLION YEARS would be reciprocated. It was... unexpected to say the least, unexpected and confusing, "But I... came here, you know, mostly because my mom wouldn't let me off the hook, and perhaps to see how hot you gotten. And seriously you are-"

"Is there someone else?" She asked, her smile not wavering, which forced him to pause. If he agreed, it would mean potentially outting that he was in a relationship to someone who wasn't in his closeknit group of friend's.

He nodded.

"Is it reciprocated or are you just wasting time (again)?" She asked, as if they were in constant communication with eachother, as if they were the bestest friends in the world and she had a right.

Nonetheless, he replied, "Ten years, but I've liked them for a lot longer."

"Ten?! Woah - what?! Are they okay that you came to meet me?" She whistled, and looked around for their parents as she did so just in case.

"They're absolutely miserable." He responded with a chuckle.

"God, You shouldn't tell them these things."

"I know, but if i didnt tell them and they found out anyway, they'd be very upset, but more harsh with themselves to be honest." with her confused gaze, he continued, "You see, they're the type of person who doesn't realize their own self-worth. When we walk into a cafe or an elevator, they don't notice the countless eyes sneaking glances at them. or how these countless eyes shine when they open their mouth or look their way or smile, god that smile." He gushed, before shaking his head to snap out of it, "And it's really frustrating because i don't know who I want to tell off more. 

"Hell for someone who confessed they were so hopelessly in love with me for years, they never even realized that I had the biggest crush on him." He grumbled, though he was smiling as he said it.

It took her a few moments to process it, staring straight at him with a blank stare,"... You surely chose an interesting one." She mumbled, finally, and Hanamaki could finally breathe normally again, "They must be one oblivious angel, not to realize your crush, since you're usually so obvious about it." He let out a groan, which earned a chuckle in return, "And as for not noticing the countless eyes on them... I don't know, maybe their concentration is elsewhere?" Her suggestive tone caused him to stare at her with a blank expression, before a small smile found a way to his lips.

"I hope so."

***

"I think he's broken." thought Oikawa outloud as he finished the last of the mango ice cream he initially ordered for Matsukawa. Said man was now sitting upwards, with a blank face, blinking away at them, though Iwaizumi could tell that he wasn't all there, "Oh man, he's so cute, can we keep him?"

"I don't think Makki would approve of that very much." Iwaizumi replied, gruffly beside him, blushing a little himself at the blatant almost-confession.

"We can adopt him as well. His mother's going to disown him after this anyway. What do you think Iwa-chan?"

"No thanks to both. One child is enough for me to take care of."

Oikawa blinked and tilted his head in confusion, "... child...? Wai-wha - Iwa-chan, so mean!!"

***

Hanamaki sighed as he entered the apartment, his tie stuffed in his pocket, his belt loosened slightly to make way for the huge dessert he had. He felt slightly exhausted, having listened to his mother scolding him the whole way home, taking the long way, knowing he had done something to make his childhood friend refuse so abruptly when they brought it up (she probably did it on purpose too!). They had parted ways hours later on good terms, shaking hands. "I would give you my number, Takahiro, but I don't think your lover would appreciate it very much." She told him. Hanamaki simply laughed at that, and agreed.

"I'm home~" He sang into the house, listening to the sounds of footsteps coming fast as he took off his shoes. Even if he didn't show it today, he knew Matsukawa was worried when he left and wanted to clear his doubts as soon as possible, "You're not being discreet, you kno- oof!"

Matsukawa had practically pounced on him after rounding the corner, the front door slamming as Hanamaki was suddenly pinned to it and kissed so harshly that it practically took his breath away. Hanamaki had wanted to tell him he had nothing to worry about, that it had went fairly well, but boy did he miss the feel of his man's lips.

When they parted, Hanamaki gave a loud sigh of approval trying to catch his breath, "w-wow, what was that for?"

Matsukawa moved in to kiss his head, before leaning downward to press their foreheads together. It was a reminder that he was slightly taller than him, Hanamaki pouted, yet it wasn't denied, "Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?"

"Hmm, guess not." Hanamaki replied back, slightly out of it. Honestly, he would never understand Matsukawa. He became a huge dork when it came to romantic gestures, but was fairly confident when initiating things himself. Gently, his hand moved to intertwine their fingers, laying over it a gentle kiss, "Everything went well, you know? All we did was talk, our parent's were with us the entire time."

Liar, Matsukawa thought, enveloping him in a long hug, "That's great." He whispered, pressing feather-like-kisses from his ear down to his neck, knowing how much Hanamaki liked it.

"God, you're acting weird..." Hanamaki mumbled, relaxing in his grip. Matsukawa smiled secretly to himself and continued until he hit the starting point of his clavicle, then pulled away.

Matsukawa refused to let go of his hand, instead using it to pull him along towards the kitchen, "I brought you something."

"Is it food? I'm surprised to say this myself, but I'm kind of full from that huge dinner we had. I would have snuck something for you as well, but my mom was kind of ticked at me so I didn't have the chance." Hanamaki grumbled, obviously exhausted, but allowed himself to be dragged all the way to the kitchen. When they got there, he looked around, his eyes widening slightly at a familiar packaging which sat on their table, "Hey, what is that?" He asked, letting go of Matsukawa's hand as he went to grab it.

Matsukawa rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I was with Iwaizumi and Oikawa while you were gone, passed by that place and knew you wouldn't let me off if I didn't at least peek my head in." After hearing the confession from Hanamaki's lips, the three had left the restaurant, trying not to make a fuss as to gather more attention (their out-of-place, just-in-case costumes attracting enough of that, Iwaizumi: I'm not wearing that! Oikawa: You are wearing that and damnit Matsukawa take that mustache out of your pocket, you're as worse as Makki! ) Matsukawa had driven them home, deliberately taking the long way back to go by Hanamaki's favorite dessert palace, buying enough (and almost buying the whole store, if it wasn't for his later thought that it might grow suspicion.) When he got home, realizing Hanamaki wasn't there yet, decided to wait for him patiently. "I figured you'd want some after your exhausting day with your mom - hey, I thought you weren't hungry!"

Hanamaki grinned, having taken a large bite out of the creamed sweet and groaned in approval, "There's always room for creampuffs" He replied, earning a lengthy eye roll, "Man, am I lucky or what?"

Matsukawa shook his head and laughed, stepping forward towards him, "I'd say I am."

"Hm?" asked Hanamaki, watching as Matsukawa dipped forward to take a bite out of the sweet in his hand. 

"Nothing, I love you."

A small smirk appeared over Hanamaki's face and suddenly their lips were pressed together again. Hanamaki licked off some of the cream that had appeared in the corner of his lips, earning a small hum in approval from his boyfriend.

"Me too, you lovely dork, always."

***  
( Hanamaki: Hey, I was doing the laundry when I found this mustache in your pocket? What's up with that?  
Matsukawa: Nothing.  
Hanamaki: Seriously, can I try it on?  
Matsukawa: Ugh, no. )


End file.
